princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsley Spicer
Kingsley Jackson Spicer is the generous and friendly son of Princess Morbucks and Jack Spicer. He was appointed by Blossom to be leader of the youth hero group the Vanguard League. He is PrincessCallyie's first Next Gen OC. Background In Generation: Rising Stars, Kingsley debuts in episode The Vanguard League where he follows his mentor, Blossom Utonium into a crowded meeting hall. During this meeting, Blossom announces the creation of the Vanguard League and appoints Kingsley as the leader. In Meeting Benji and New Uniforms, Kingsley meets textile engineer, Benji Lee and gets fitted for his new Vanguard League uniform. In Hank's Dilemma, Kingsley plays a major part in calming down one of his lead officers, Hank Gilligan's, nerves before they have their worldwide press conference. The episode A Captured Guest is where Kingsley gets tested as a leader after Drake orders Victor to kidnap one his Lead Officers and girlfriend, Rénee Buxaplenty. Personality Kingsley is considered by many to be a kind hearted and sweet person. He's courteous and polite to everyone he meets which makes him naturally friendly. He's always around to help people in need and always sees the good in people which does make him a bit gullible. He's extremely positive and enthusiastic and will always lift someone up when they're down. His close relationship with his mother does get him labeled as a Mama's Boy, which he doesn't really deny. Since he's such a people-pleaser, he has a hard time saying no to people. That's including his little sister, Chloe and best friend, Cayenne who kinda boss him around a bit. Like his father, he's a genius mechanic with the ability to build anything he can put his mind to. Though to respect his father, he's very humble about his mechanic endeavours. His academic excellence follows him to school as well, with him winning numerous awards for science fair projects and quiz bowls. He's a straight A student and always takes his studies seriously. He's your typical nerd loving all things tech and mechanics. He even likes some anime (the wholesome ones) and card games like Yipper. Kingsley can be a bit of a perfectionist at times, which can lead to some moments where he might freak out if something does go his way, though he's quick to recover if he has time to think. He can also get a bit petty like his mother if someone rubs him the wrong way. His father refers to him as a "sneaky asshole" whenever that happens. Appearance There are three major life stages for Kingsley: Baby, Kid, and Teen. Overall Kingsley has orange hair, freckles, and eyes like his mother and has the same skin tone as his father. Baby Baby Kingsley has a round large head like his mother and large beady eyes like her as well. He has chubby limbs and no neck. He's usually wearing a light purple onesie. Kid Kid Kingsley can range from anywhere from 3 to 7 years of age. He has more kid like proportions. He has "Mega Man" styled legs like his mother and he still has no neck. He's usually wearing a purple t-shirt and gray pants and his father's red and yellow goggles sometimes will hang around his neck. Teen Teen Kingsley is 17 years old. He now takes after his father rather than his mother. He has a more oval head shape and a longer nose. He's has more teen like proportions and has a body type similar to his father. He's usually wearing a purple t-shirt with a red X, gray jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. He sometimes has his father's goggles hanging around his neck. Relationships Princess Morbucks-Spicer Kingsley absolutely adores his mother and has no problem being labeled a Mama's Boy. The two can often be seen exchanges hugs and kisses and other words of affection. Kingsley knows his mother spoils and babies him but he doesn't seem to mind much. Jack Spicer Kingsley knows that his genius surpasses his fathers so he tries to be humble out of respect. The two bond over mechanics and robotics and sometimes can be caught working on a project together. Kingsley sometimes doesn't agree with his father's havoc causing antics but he goes along with them anyway. Kingsley doesn't like it when he curses and has to constantly remind him to watch his language, even having a "swear jar" when he was a kid. Chloe Spicer Ever since she was in his mother's stomach, Kingsley has always a deep attachment with his little sister. This can somewhat led to Chloe bossing him around and walking all over him. He usually does whatever she asks even though he knows the situation wouldn't turn out good. Kingsley likes to build stuff for her like a backpack that could hold infinite amount of items, along with other practical things she needs. Kingsley is concerned for her well being but isn't too overprotective of her and just lets her do her. Cayenne Jojo Kingsley's oldest and closest best friend. They meet when Cayenne beat off a pack of bullies who were messing with him on his first day of Kindergarten and were inseparable ever since. Cayenne is not afraid to get a bit brash toward him, but Kingsley knows it's all in good fun so it doesn't bother him. Kingsley considers Cayenne to be apart of the family so he always invites her to family outings and events. Their platonic bond is extremely strong and Kingsley would do anything for her. Kingsley chooses her to be the Combat Commander of the Vanguard League. Rénee Buxaplenty Kingsley's now girlfriend. Their relationship started off rocky when Rénee used to mess with him as the school's local alpha bitch, but Kingsley continued to nice and friendly to her until she eventually came out of her shell. Now Kingsley finds out the Rénee was just putting on the mean girl front to maintain her family's reputation and she's actually a huge nerd like himself. Trivia * Kingsley was first featured in a crack shipping meme involving Prinack in October 2012. * Kingsley was intended to be an only child until DeviantArt user BrickercupMasterX3 created Chloe in the summer of 2013. Category:Vanguard League Category:17 years old Category:Human Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Male